


Песня возможностей

by Albastella



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albastella/pseuds/Albastella
Summary: Просто песня про кастрюлечку.Крохотный эпизод где-то между 5-й и 6-й главами.





	Песня возможностей

Хоул отвинтил крышечку с флакона, на котором было коряво выведено «глаза», и взял оттуда щепотку. И уже было поднёс к лицу, намереваясь втереть снадобье в невесть откуда взявшиеся усталые круги под глазами, как что-то его остановило. Вместо глаза он поднёс пальцы к носу и принюхался.   
— Что за дьявольщина, — нахмурился он.  
Он намочил под краном рукав, затем высыпал щепотку на мокрую ткань. Та моментально высохла и даже стала немного тёплой на ощупь. Он торопливо смыл остатки порошка с пальцев и выдернул их из воды сухими. Силы небесные, ужаснулся он, а что бы этот концентрат сушильного порошка сделал с чувствительной кожей возле глаз? Впору было заподозрить диверсию, но чародей Хоул был здравомыслящим человеком, несмотря на тщательно создаваемый им образ, и понял, что здесь имело место обычное любопытство вкупе с непростительной способностью создавать хаос на ровном месте. Разумеется, неумышленной, иначе он и дня бы не стал терпеть тут эту невозможную особу.  
Оставалось надеяться, что дальше её разрушительная длань не дотянулась. Однако сделать внушение необходимо, с досадой подумал он, иначе придётся навесить на дверь ванной амбарный замок. От самой мысли о вероятном конфликте у него испортилось настроение. Минуя кухню-гостиную-прихожую в одном помещении, он заклинанием перенёс себя в коридорчик второго этажа. «Велю Кальциферу ей сказать, — осенила его гениальная мысль. — Всё равно она его почему-то больше слушает. И когда они успели так спеться?». Он бесшумно приблизился к лестнице и осторожно выглянул вниз.  
Софи, конечно же, сидела у очага, как всегда рьяно трудясь над чьей-то одеждой — видимо, принадлежащей Майклу, потому что к своей чародей её на пушечный выстрел бы не подпустил. «Никогда не понимал этого трудоголизма», — фыркнул Хоул про себя. Майкл, возможно, оказался бы более благодарным, но на данный момент он отсутствовал по крайне важным делам и оценить заботу не мог. Поэтому свою неуёмную энергию Софи, кроме шитья, тратила на болтовню с Кальцифером, который явно больше притворялся недовольным, чем был на самом деле.  
— Кальцифер, а что за песенку ты всё время поёшь? — поинтересовалась Софи, заправски орудуя иголкой. — Ну, ту, сонную такую. Откуда она?  
— Не знаю, — буркнул демон и ухитрился пожать плечами при полном отсутствии таковых. — Я просто знаю её. Дай полено.  
Софи, кряхтя, нагнулась над своим шитьём и взяла из маленькой поленницы одно, но вместо того, чтобы бросить его в огонь, наклонилась к демону и коварно полюбопытствовала:  
— А откуда ты её знаешь, если ты её не знаешь?  
— Я знаю её, потому что её знает Хоул, а у меня… — Кальцифер осёкся и угрюмо, довольно-таки многозначительно, замолчал.  
Намёк был более чем толстым. Хоул сам не понял, рассердился он или обрадовался болтливости своего демона. Тут ведь кто угодно догадается, а уж про эту старушку с длинным носом и говорить нечего. Но старушка, к его удивлению, удовлетворилась этим объяснением и задумчиво кивнула.  
— Я никогда раньше не слышала такого языка. О чём там поётся?  
— О войне, смерти и страданиях, — хмыкнул Кальцифер, лукаво прожигая взглядом Софи.  
Та аж подпрыгнула в кресле и уронила полено.  
— Не может быть! — ахнула она. — Мне казалось, она такая славная и добрая… Постой, ты меня разыгрываешь?  
— Ха, — Кальцифер довольно потянулся, словно разминаясь после сна. — На самом деле, там поётся о том, что одни рождаются, другие умирают, кто-то уходит на войну, а кто-то дома варит кашу, кому-то хорошо, а кому-то плохо, а огонь всех греет одинаково.  
— Спой мне её, — попросила Софи, вновь беря иглу.  
— Дай полено, — потребовал демон. — Нет, два! Три!  
— Одно, — сурово объявила Софи и сунула в огонь деревянную чурку. — Дров осталось мало, нам надо экономить.  
— А знаешь, почему? — кротко сказал Кальцифер. — Потому что этот павлин спускает все деньги на тряпки.  
«Я тебе покажу “павлина”», — столь же кротко подумал Хоул в ответ.  
Кальцифер жадно накинулся на полено и сыто заурчал. И благодушно спросил:  
— Ну, слушаешь? Только не спи.  
— Слушаю, — откликнулась Софи, не отрываясь от своей работы.  
И Кальцифер негромко запел. Ворчливого тона как не бывало; его огненный голос стал мягким, почти ласковым, насколько мягким может быть треск пламени, нежно напевая слова на чужом гортанном наречии.

_У Мэри-Энн нарыв на пальце,_   
_А Дэфиту-слуге нехорошо,_   
_В колыбели плачет мальчик,_   
_А кот царапнул Джонни-малыша…_

Он не знал этого иноземного языка, но ему этого и не было нужно – он понимал смысл песни без знания точного значения слов. Когда любишь что-то или кого-то, не нуждаешься в объяснении самому себе, ведь нужное знание и так хранится в сердце.  
Софи тоже не знала этого языка, и, сообщи ей кто-нибудь, что это валлийский, ей это ровным счётом ничего бы не сказало. Но она внимательно вслушивалась в причудливое, немного грубоватое звучание незнакомых слов, и ей казалось, что она всё понимает, только не может объяснить.  
Хоул молча слушал потрескивающие напевы своей родной песни. Он знал смысл этой песни, знал и язык, и даже знал, как она звучала бы на здешнем диалекте, так похожем на староанглийский. Ещё он подумал, как хорошо бы она звучала в сопровождении гитары. Какой несправедливый парадокс – с помощью магии он мог заставить эту гитару издавать самые замысловатые аккорды, но стоило ему взять её в руки – и инструмент строптиво издавал жалобно-пронзительные звуки, прося оставить его в покое. Неужели его воображение способно творить чудеса одним лишь усилием воли и капелькой волшебства, и всё портят только его нетерпеливые пальцы? Ну ничего, упрямо подумал он, однажды он справится и без колдовства, а пока можно пойти на маленькую уступку. Он взмахнул пальцем на стоящую в углу гитару, и та тихонько стала перебирать струнами, наигрывая немного печальную мелодию.

_Маленький горшок кипит на огне,_   
_Большой горшок бурлит на земле,_   
_А кот царапнул Джонни-малыша._   
_Дай-малыш — солдат,_   
_Дай-малыш — солдат,_   
_Дай-малыш — солдат,_   
_Хоть рубаха ещё велика._

Ни Кальцифер, в полудремоте прикрывший глаза-огоньки, ни Софи, забывшая о шитье и бездумно смотрящая на огонь, не заметили тихого гитарного аккомпанемента. Наверное, это потому, что он звучал так естественно, словно вплетался в слова песни, даря простым шутливым строчкам мудрый и грустный подтекст.

_У Мэри-Энн зажил уж пальчик,_   
_Дэфит-слуга давно в могиле,_   
_Из колыбели вырос мальчик,_   
_А кот упокоился в мире._

А хорошо, что она не понимает точный смысл, почему-то подумалось чародею. В детстве, когда мама пела ему эту песню, он просто зачарованно слушал её, не особенно вникая в значение. Мама пела весело, и Хоул подпевал как умел, лишь сердясь на себя, что у него не получается так же ловко, как у мамы. А потом он узнал, что это гимн валлийской лиги регби, и сам пел эту странную для спортивной команды песню вместе со всеми, и там никто не обращал внимания на его немузыкальность. Поэтому для него эта песня была всё же больше жизнеутверждающей, только Кальцифер своим дрожащим, причудливо полудетским голосом придавал ей горький оттенок. Эта песня была всего лишь о том, что жизнь идёт своим чередом, а грустить вовсе некогда – ведь того и гляди, убежит из горшка кипящая каша.  
А Софи с радостью отметила про себя, что почти выучила припев. И неумело, но старательно подтягивала Кальциферу:

_Маленький горшок кипит на огне,_   
_Большой горшок бурлит на земле…_

А о чём думал Кальцифер? Он думал о том, что наверняка получит сегодня на одно полено больше.


End file.
